Just a hug
"Good girl, Strike! Awesome job!" I grinned back at Master, waving my scythes with joy at my 10th win in a row. I'm a Scyther, you see, but I'm not very strong... Master has been incredibly kind to me, seeing as I lose really easily. My moves aren't very good. But the fact that Master still loves me and trains me and teaches me to use my moves well makes me so happy! My daddy once told me that... what was it...? Oh, that humans hate us and will mistreat us, so we must stay away. He was so wrong about Master! Master is sweet, and kind, and makes the most amazing pokepuffs! I love Master... Master walked towards me and patted my head. I giggled and twisted so that Master was tickling my neck. He laughed good-naturedly. "Get on with you, Strike - Dinner's ready." I shot up instantly and went towards the table. No, of course I don't sit at the table - I sit near it on the floor, with the rest of Master's Pokemon. He has a Blastoise, Salamence and Liepard - all of them are a lot stronger than me. There's also a Ratatta who he keeps more as a pet than a battler. She always sat on Master's lap or shoulder. Even now as I watched he gave her a little scrap of cheese, then squeezed her close. I tilted my head. I never really understood Master's strange habit of squeezing his Pokemon, as if he were using Wrap or Bind on them. But they seemed to enjoy it. The only thing was... he never did it to me. I always got a pat... wait, don't get me wrong, I do love being patted on the head! It's just that... all his other Pokemon get that squeeze. Was I more special? Or... did he prefer them...? "Hey, Ratty?" I asked tentatively. The Ratatta turned one sleepy eye towards me. "Yeah? Wassup?" "Why does Master squeeze you like that?" Ratty looked at me incredulously. "You mean you don't know about hugs?" I shook my head. I had never heard of a 'hug' before. Ratty gave a huge sigh. "You don't get out much, eh, kid? Well... A hug is a way you show love. If you care for someone, you hug them. If a person is sad and you want to cheer 'em up, give 'em a hug. It shows you care." With that she turned around and nodded off to sleep. I sat there pondering what Ratty had said. Hugs show you care... I know! Next time I'm walking with Master, I'll give him a hug! That will make him so happy! The next day Master took me training again. I bounded along beside him, so excited about my plan. Would now be a good time...? No, he just started talking. How about now? No, he's eating his lunch. Now, then...? Without giving him a warning I jumped forward and wrapped my arms about his waist. Master let out a cry of pain, shouting angrily, "Get off, Strike! What the Hell are you doing!?" I jumped back in shock as Master cuffed me across the head. Tears sprang to my eyes. What had I done wrong...? I looked down in shame, immediately gasping. My scythes... why were they so red? What was the crimson liquid dripping from their points? Barely breathing now, I slowly raised my line of sight to Master's waist. Ruby lines cut through his clothes, lines that dripped and slowly thickened. He pushed down on them with his hands, trying to stem the blood flow. I quickly hastened over to help. "GET BACK!" I wasn't quick enough to dodge the punch that came my way. I fell back into the dirt, shock and confusion in my eyes. "You crazy beast! Get away! GET AWAY!" Master shouted, swinging his free fist. His other was searching for his phone. Keeping a wary eye on my he dialled and spoke. "Marie? Marie, listen, Strike's gone insane. She just attacked me, you've gotta come quick! Bring Officer Jenny!" He hung up and fell to the floor, groaning. I gently moved backwards. I didn't want Master to be mad... I just wanted to show him I cared... but he called me... a crazy beast. Without a second thought I turned and ran. I ran and ran and ran until my legs simply could not run anymore. After that I crawled. I crawled despite the rocks and sharp twigs that scratched my stomach, some deep and painful. I pulled myself along until my scythes blunted and cracked. Only then did I finally still. Crazy beast... I hurt my Master. My beloved Master could be bleeding to death! I looked down at my scythes in disgust. Their fault... All their fault... If only I could make them go away... I raised the sharper of my blades and brought it down upon the join between scythe and upper arm. It hurt. It hurt so bad. All that red... My vision swam and I grew dizzy, high on the pain. But within that pain was a certain ecstasy. No more could I hurt Master. No more could I hurt anyone! Slowly I frowned. My gaze dropped to my other scythe. That could still hurt people; hurt them bad like I hurt Master, or worse. But I could not slice it off. I sat there, swaying with the blood loss, trying to figure out how I could get rid of the hindering blade. Then I got my idea. Days later, Master and his girlfriend and Officer Jenny would find a most insane creature, dead in a blood coated clearing. One arm had clearly been severed with a sharp blade, probably its own scythe. The other was half gnawed through, right down to the bone and even a centimetre or two right through it. Written in shaky blood next to the pathetic body were the near-unintelligible words: HUG ME, MASTER? this was made by doldendraco14 Category:Pokemon Category:In-world